Never Been More Serious!
by skywalker106
Summary: Ron unwittingly witnesses the common room scene between Harry and Hermione (as described in "Confessions and Realizations in the Common Room") and realizes he's quite okay with the idea of Harry and Hermione getting together. (Okay, I suck at summaries so just read and review, please. I strongly recommend reading "Confessions…" first before reading this one.)


**Title:** Never Been More Serious

 **Author:** ray_hermy19

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** Books 1-6

 **Pairings:** Harry/Hermione; Ron/Lavender

 **Summary:** Ron unwittingly witnesses the common room scene between Harry and Hermione (as described in "Confessions and Realizations in the Common Room") and realizes he's quite okay with the idea of Harry and Hermione getting together. (Okay, I suck at summaries so just read and review, please. But before anything else, I would strongly recommend reading "Confessions…" first before reading this one.)

 **Disclaimer:** Still J.K. Rowling's.

 **A/N:** This was another story I wrote back in college for a now-defunct H/Hr fanfic site (Portkey . org), written under my Portkey username, ray_hermy19, before HBP was released, so it is technically AU post-OotP. I wasn't able to upload this to FF before, but I've decided to do so now. It is a companion fic to "Confessions and Realizations in the Common Room," and I strongly recommend to read that one first. I've edited some parts and acted as my own beta for this, so anything I might have missed is my fault alone. Please review and thanks in advance to those who will!

 **-=+=`'~*~*'`=+=-**

Ronald Bilius Weasley pushed the dormitory door open with one hand, stifling a yawn with the other. _It has been a very long day_ , he thought wearily. The sixth years have handed in three essays; one each for Flitwick, McGonagall, and Slughorn. That's not to mention handing in a rather complicated diagram of a Venomous Tentacula's life cycle for Sprout, and having a vigorous hex-deflection exercise using nonverbal spells with Snape.

Yes, the greasy-haired, sallow-faced, hook-nosed teacher had finally got his lifelong wish of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Oh, and this long day ended just a couple of minutes ago with the conclusion of another two hours of patrolling the corridors with the other prefects, among which are two of the women Ron despised the most: Ginny and Hermione (well, not really, but their overbearing attitude especially when it came to prefect duties drove Ron up the wall). But the only thing upon which Ron's entire consciousness was focused right now was his four-poster bed, waiting for him on the other side of the room.

Harry, of course, was still downstairs in the common room with Hermione, finishing his load of homework for tomorrow. Ron was thankful that for the first time, he finished his homework way ahead of Harry (thanks largely to Lavender's help and — erm, `encouragement').

Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already sleeping. Or rather, having their usual snoring contest. Ron dumped his bag on top of his trunk, pulled off his robes and got into his bedclothes, eager to join them. He collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep almost immediately —

 _He was bobbing up and down in front of the three goal posts, watching Ginny, Demelza, and Katie weave around the Hufflepuff Chasers. A few seconds later, Ginny scored, and play resumed with Hufflepuff in possession. Zacharias Smith was carrying the Quaffle, dodging Katie and a Bludger, a purposeful look in his eyes as he flew up the pitch towards Ron._

" _Smith zooms up the pitch," Luna Lovegood said serenely to her megaphone, "and is now almost face to face with the Gryffindor Keeper. Weasley looks rather hot right now, with his red hair flying this way and that, and his freckles —"_

" _MISS LOVEGOOD!" shouted McGonagall._

 _Lavender Brown shot Luna a very dirty look as the crowd roared in laughter. Smith, who was about to throw the Quaffle at that exact moment, doubled up in the air, laughing. His aim went awry, and miraculously enough, Ron ignored the cheers and jeers from the spectators. He lunged for the Quaffle, catching it with the very tips of his fingers, just as the Hufflepuff Beater, Perdue, pelted a Bludger at him. He ducked just in time, and it missed him by inches but he saw, to his horror, that it was headed straight for Harry, who was diving with his hand stretched out, inches from the Snitch. Ron yelled a warning, but even as he did so the Bludger hit Harry with a nasty_ CRUNCH! _almost at the same time that the other Beater shot a Bludger at Ron._

 _Harry fell through the air, the Snitch clutched tightly in his hand. Madam Hooch's whistle blew; Ron heard Hermione shout Harry's name in an anguished yell as Coote and Peakes raced after Harry's falling, limp form, trying to catch him before he hit the ground, and the Bludger connected with Ron's skull._

Ron awoke with a start, thinking that the Bludger in his dream had awakened him, but a split-second later he realized he was wrong.

"— POTTER, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" came a yell from downstairs, and immediately it became apparent to Ron just what had roused him.

Ron leapt out of bed, darted across the room, and rushed out of the door he'd left open earlier, and bounded down the boys' staircase.

 _What on earth was Hermione shouting about?_ he wondered, _and since when did she start yelling at Harry like that? He_ was the one she's supposed to be yelling at all the time, not Harry. Surely this argument they're having wasn't that bad that Hermione would go as far as yell at Harry? And come to think of it, when did Harry and Hermione start jumping down each other's throats, anyway?

Ron pushed open the door that led to the common room the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs. There they were, the two of them, standing in front of the dying fire; Hermione's hands were on Harry's shoulders, and Harry was red in the face, looking at his feet.

Intrigued, Ron bit back the words that nearly burst out of his mouth, and he half-hid himself behind the door, watching his best friends with narrowed eyes.

"Could you say it again?" he heard Hermione say in a cracked voice. She sounded like she was close to tears.

"W-what?" Harry said.

"Could you say it again?" Hermione repeated.

"Say what again?"

From what Ron could see, Harry looks wrong-footed, apparently unsure of what was happening.

"What you said before you started babbling," said Hermione, now smiling, though admittedly she's still teary-eyed and her tone was expectant.

Ron craned his neck, the better to see them clearly, as Harry removed Hermione's hands from Harry's shoulders and brought them to his lips.

 _What the hell?_ Ron thought to himself. _They're not doing what I_ think _they're doing, are they?_

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger," Harry said quietly but clearly, and Ron would've toppled over had he not been holding on to the door.

Hermione burst into tears and threw herself onto Harry in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

"And I love you too, Harry James Potter!"

Ron's head collided painfully with the edge of the door. He swore under his breath and rubbed the spot, praying fervently that Harry and Hermione didn't hear.

He needn't have worried. The two of them were now so lost in emotion as they hugged each other tightly, and neither seemed aware of their surroundings.

Ron was still massaging the throbbing lump on his head when he saw Harry disengage himself from Hermione. The two of them looked at each other lovingly as Harry wiped away the traces of tears from Hermione's face. Ron's stomach churned uncomfortably as Harry leaned closer to Hermione and she tilted her head to meet his lips with her own in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Ron looked away, his heart sinking horribly. _It's official, then,_ he thought sadly. _I've now finally lost my chance with Hermione_. With a last glance at the two of them, Ron made to head back upstairs but did a double take. He turned his gaze back to Harry and Hermione and blinked a few times, unable to believe his eyes.

Harry and Hermione were now kissing furiously, devouring each other's mouths like there was no tomorrow. But that wasn't why Ron looked as though Venus and Mars themselves had gone down from Mt. Olympus and were shagging their brains out in front of him.

A soft, blue glow was engulfing the couple; it seemed to be emanating from them. Indeed, as their kiss became more intense, it seemed to glow even more brightly. Ron couldn't understand it, but the sinking feeling he felt earlier now seemed to be fading away, slowly being replaced by an indescribable emotion. Somehow, he felt a bit of what Harry and Hermione feel for each other and it gave him a feeling of contentment — of inner happiness. Somehow Ron felt that this was just natural, just _right_.

Ron smiled to himself, and with an affectionate glance at the pair, he quietly headed back up the stairs, his heart lightening as he went. The sadness and disappointment he felt earlier was gone. It's as if he left them at the foot of the stairs.

As he lay back down on his four-poster, Ron searched his heart. Admittedly he was still disappointed that he could no longer hope that Hermione might feel the same way he felt about her. He was in love with her, after all. Or at least, he thought he was. Looking back, Ron could now see quite clearly that what he felt for Hermione was nothing more than infatuation or puppy love. Come to think of it, it wasn't even that. It was more like the brotherly protective feeling he had for Ginny — and to suggest that Ron fancied Ginny was lunacy, if not downright incestuous. Had Ron truly fancied Hermione, he would have ripped Harry limb from limb for kissing her. Besides, Ron's now regularly snogging Lavender Brown, wasn't he?

In fact, Ron somehow always knew, subconsciously, that Harry and Hermione were meant to be together. He had long since realized that his two best friends share a relationship far deeper than mere friendship. Harry and Hermione always seem to understand each other, even without speaking. They always seem to think along the same lines, and both always seem to be there at the right time for each other. Harry brings out the best in Hermione, and vice versa. Only the two of them can control and overpower each other. Not to mention the fact that they respect and genuinely care for each other; each even willing to die for the other. As a team, Harry and Hermione were powerfully adept and efficient. Personally, Ron suspected that even at their age, Harry and Hermione together could take on a wizard of Dumbledore's caliber and defeat him in combat.

And from what Ron has heard about the prophecy, their love for each other could easily constitute the `weapon the Dark Lord knows nothing about' or whatever the hell it was called. He lay there, reminiscing the moments he'd shared with the two of them and hoping that he will not be shunted aside now that his two best friends were officially a couple.

Ron sighed contentedly and smiled. He closed the curtains around his bed and went back to sleep. He didn't hear Harry and Hermione come in and throw themselves clumsily upon Harry's bed, engaged in a furious battle of tongue and teeth, clawing at each other like cats in heat. Ron didn't hear clothes being ripped off their bodies and strewn unceremoniously about, nor did he hear the heavily muffled sounds of his best friends making love for the first time.

Ron did not hear, for he was already caught up in a series of complicated dreams involving tap dancing spiders; Lavender Brown; Hagrid and Madame Maxime having nine-foot kids; Lavender Brown; Harry and Hermione cuddled together, naked, in the Olympic-sized bath in the prefects' bathroom; Lavender Brown; the Giant Squid dangling Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle upside down with its tentacles; Lavender Brown; Quaffles and Bludgers flying at Ron; Lavender Brown; Snape and Trelawney watching a Christmas play involving their kids, some misplaced animals during the nativity, and the Prime Minister and his missus; Lavender Brown; Dumbledore and Rita Skeeter trying to live together with their daughter Katrina in Sleepy Hollow; Lavender Brown; Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin fighting as historical warriors at Troy and Jerusalem, respectively; Lavender Brown; Voldemort shooting down naked Jews and snogging J. Lo; Lavender Brown; Mr. Weasley announcing a Shakespearean play in a Victorian London's playhouse called `The Curtain'; Lavender Brown; McGonagall wearing a mother superior's habit; Lavender Brown; dementors sucking the happiness right out of Umbridge, Fudge, and Scrimgeour; and finally, Lavender Brown snogging the living daylights out of Ron.

The next morning, Ron awoke early, feeling thoroughly refreshed even though he went to bed late. His face broke into a wide grin as he remembered the scene he witnessed at the common room last night. He ripped his curtains apart and jumped out of bed, eager to see whether Harry would want to tell him anything. He strode over to Harry's bed and grabbed hold of Harry's curtains so he could push them apart but something on the floor caught his eye. He bent to pick it up.

It was a skirt — a girl's skirt. He stared at it blankly and then at Harry's closed curtains. His eyes widened.

He scanned the floor around Harry's bed and predictably, he found a girl's blouse — a _Gryffindor_ student's blouse — and underneath it was what he recognized as Harry's pants. What more, on top of Harry's trunk was Harry's shirt and a girl's robes Ron recognized as _Hermione'_ s!

His suspicions confirmed, Ron shook his head and gathered up his best friends' clothes, kicked open Harry's trunk, and threw it all inside. He hesitated, praying that Harry and Hermione had had the presence of mind to cover themselves, he slowly opened the curtains a bit and peeked inside, holding his breath.

Both of them were sleeping peacefully under the covers (Ron released his breath). Harry was lying on his back, and Hermione was snuggled very close to him, with her head nestled comfortably between his neck and shoulder. They had both their arms wrapped around each other (Harry's around Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione's around Harry's waist), but Ron also saw the exposed bit of Hermione's creamy legs and stockinged feet before he abruptly averted his eyes. They fell instead upon the couple's faces, which were turned toward each other, wearing identical, peacefully content smiles. Even Harry and Hermione's breathing seemed synchronized.

Ron smiled at his sleeping best friends, withdrew his head, and closed the curtains carefully.

 _Way to go, Harry!_ he thought mischievously. _Knew you had it in you_ , he chuckled mentally to himself.

Of course, Ron knew that what had transpired between his best friends was something that was way beyond plain lust or teenaged hormones. _Although, surely there were plenty of that_ , he snickered to himself. He was also sure that if he'd been awake during the time (though admittedly, he was thankful beyond relief that he wasn't), he would have seen the strange glow shine even more brightly than it did the night before in the common room. He would have felt the inexplicable power that emanated from Harry and Hermione when they feel so in love with each other. Ron knew this may sound over-exaggerated but somehow, he felt that the love between Harry and Hermione was something he would never have imagined: one that transcends the borders of a simple, romantic love.

Ron smiled again, and feeling energetic and elated, he double-checked the vicinity of Harry's bed to make sure that no piece of clothing was left unaccounted for, secured Harry's curtains, and added a Silencing Charm for good measure. Satisfied, he went down to breakfast.

Ron was already halfway through his fourth helping of porridge and his ninth piece of toast when Harry sidled into the Great Hall.

"Hey, mate!" said Ron as Harry reached him. "Sleep well?" Without waiting for an answer, "Here —" he pushed the tray of toasts toward Harry. "You look famished."

"Thanks," Harry said, looking awkward and hesitant, helping himself to a piece of toast.

Harry munched his toast, throwing nervous, furtive looks at Ron, who acted as though he hadn't noticed, tucking steadily into his bowl of porridge.

Harry downed a gobletful of pumpkin juice, put down his empty goblet, and turned hesitantly to Ron, clearing his throat.

"Mate?" he said tentatively.

"Mmm?" Ron murmured through his mouthful of porridge.

Harry hesitated.

"Um, did you — er, did you — notice anything when — when you woke up this morning?"

Ron made a big swallow and drained his own goblet of juice.

"Oh, you mean the clothes?" he said quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Yeah, I was the one who put them in your trunk." He threw Harry a meaningful look.

"You should be more careful next time, lest our roommates notice anything. We don't want to embarrass Hermione, do we?"

Harry went as pale as Ron's half-finished porridge.

"You — you know about —"

"It wasn't exactly hard to miss, so yeah — I know."

"And — and you're — you're not — angry?" Harry asked nervously.

Ron looked at him, his eyebrows raised, before dunking a newly-buttered toast into his mouth.

"Be? Aegry? Belle, doe!" Ron swallowed hard before continuing.

"Well, at first I was kinda upset but — hell, I guess I've already seen it coming," he said with a shrug.

Harry stared at him in surprise.

"You mean you've expected Hermione and me to — well —" Harry cast a furtive look around them before leaning in and lowering his voice, "sleep together?"

"What? No! I mean I kinda expected the two of you to fall in love with each other."

Harry looked more astonished as ever.

"Well, no — not exactly," continued Ron, "I just — when I saw the two of you in the common room last night —"

"You saw us!?" said Harry, shocked.

"— I almost shouted, ` _It's about bloody time!_ ' Well, no — but I guess somehow I always knew — subconsciously, of course."

Harry looked dumbstruck.

"You — but — I— " he stammered.

"Look," said Ron, patting Harry on the arm, "it's okay. I'm not upset about it, all right? I admit, I thought I fancied Hermione sometime in the past, but now I realize that it was more like a brotherly feeling, nothing more."

Ron smiled reassuringly at Harry, who was still sitting there wide-eyed, unable to believe what was happening.

"But —"

"No buts. I'm happy for the both of you. You two deserve each other, really. I just can't see either of you going out with anybody else."

Somewhat reassured, Harry smiled gratefully at Ron.

"Thanks, mate. You don't know how much this means to me — how much _she_ means to me."

"Trust me," said Ron, helping himself to yet another toast and smiling at Harry, "I know. Just —" he broke off a piece of it with his teeth, "— don' hur'her, o'you'll habe du adcher choo."

"Sorry?" said Harry, barely restraining his laugh.

Ron made another huge swallow.

"I said, just don't hurt her, or you'll have me to answer to."

"Oh, come on," said Harry, finishing his own piece of toast and refilling his goblet of pumpkin juice, "you know better than to think I'd do anything to hurt her."

"I know. I just want to hear it from you."

Harry nodded in understanding, his mouth too full to say anything. They ate in silence for a few minutes, then —

"Well?" said Ron, lowering his voice. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Well, you know — sex. Was it really as wonderful as everybody says it is?"

Harry went red in the face, embarrassed. Ron hastened to explain himself.

"Look, I know I'm being blunt and I know it's really none of my business since it's a private thing between you two, but — well, I guess I'm just curious — never having done it and all."

Harry went — if possible — even redder, not knowing what to say.

"Hey — I'm not asking for any details or specifics, mate," Ron clarified. "I'm just asking for your opinion about it, that's all."

"Well," said Harry slowly, still red in the face, "it's amazing, I guess. Of course, doing it with the one you love makes it loads better than amazing, I s'pose."

"Really? Wow!" said Ron wonderingly, his eyes wide. Then he bent closer to Harry and whispered, "So, was Hermione any good in bed?"

"WHAT?" yelled Harry, causing those nearest them to jump.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" said Ron hastily. "I'm just kidding, okay? As if I'd want to know," he added, laughing at Harry's shocked expression.

Harry gave him a very dirty look.

"Don't joke around like that again, okay? You may be my best friend, but she's my girlfriend now, and I love her too much to talk about her behind her back."

"I know!" said Ron hastily, looking alarmed. "I know, okay? Told you, I was just joking. Come on, Harry," he added, when Harry continued to look furious, "you must know better than to think I'd want to go prying into Hermione's and your private affairs! Oh, the horror!"

Harry grinned, relieved.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just —"

"You don't have to explain, mate. I understand. I would've acted the same way if I were in your place."

Harry nodded apologetically and gratefully, just as Hermione ambled over to them.

"Good morning!" she greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Ron, smiling at her in an I-know-what-you-did-last-night sort of way that Hermione turned to look at Harry, unnerved.

Harry took her hand in his, locking eyes with her, and Hermione seemed to have understood. Hermione looked at Ron, worried, but he merely grinned at her, much to her surprise.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You can kiss Harry if you like. I swear I won't go violent since I have absolutely no reason to go ballistic."

"You — you're serious?" said Hermione, quite unable to believe her ears. Ron grinned even more widely.

"Never been more serious! In fact, I think I have the honor to announce it to the whole school."

And before Harry or Hermione could react, Ron stood up on the bench.

"OY! You lot!" he called, and everybody in the Great Hall turned to look at him. Harry and Hermione tried to grab hold of his arms but he jerked away from them, jumping over the Gryffindor table and onto the other side, sending trays of toast, tureens of porridge, and flasks of pumpkin juice flying.

"Ron, _no!_ " said Hermione, a frantic expression on her face.

"Get back here! What're you doing?" Harry hissed furiously.

Ron ignored them.

"Everyone," Ron said at the top of his voice, doing his best imitation of Dumbledore giving a welcome speech, "listen to me for I have a very important announcement to make!"

Harry and Hermione both made noises of protests; Harry even took out his wand but Ron barely took notice.

"My best friends here — Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, possibly the best students in the school, are now dating! Yes, you heard that right! Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are now officially a COUPLE!"

The Great Hall burst into applause, catcalling and cheering (with jeers and boos from the Slytherins). Harry and Hermione went as red as the Gryffindor banner over the table, but they could do nothing better than to shake their heads at Ron, and smile and wave shyly at the crowd, who was now doing a standing ovation. Ron joined in on the applause, smiling down at the two of them.

 _Nothing more fitting, really,_ he thought, _for Hogwarts' dream couple, now a couple in reality._

-+ = + ~ The End ~ + = + -


End file.
